


【訪澄】Pseudonarcissus

by Idrilsparks



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: In vacant or in pensive mood,They flash upon that inward eyeWhich is the bliss of solitude...





	【訪澄】Pseudonarcissus

**Author's Note:**

> 菁英姊妹花。  
> 預警：雙性轉。 雙 方 性 轉。  
> 不能接受請現在左拐，記得關門謝謝。

【訪澄】Pseudonarcissus

 

 

高訪打開門，客廳裡關著燈。

不早了。她蹬掉高跟鞋，踮著赤腳走過沙發，推開一線房門摸索開關。「啪」，日光燈應聲而亮，她聽見背後傳來一聲幾不可聞的嗚咽。

合租人坐在沙發上。為了配合寬敞的客廳，她們買了一套很大的沙發。司澄縮在一側扶手邊，一隻腳蹬在茶几上。她繃著腳尖，大拇趾抵著酒瓶。那可憐的綠色玻璃瓶任由她擺佈，在玻璃檯面上滑來滑去，眼瞅著就要掉下去——高訪抓住瓶頸，把自己的寶貝珍藏擱得離司澄遠遠的。

她在司澄身邊坐下，隔著一寸，探身要扳妹妹扭到背後的下巴。司澄一掙，不讓高訪看她的臉。高訪只好又坐近一點，腿貼著沒什麼溫度的大腿，下巴靠在棕色的捲髮邊。「好了，怎麼啦？」司澄的套裙邊蹭皺了，摺痕濃重，看樣子她已經在這裡窩了好一段時間。房間內的一線燈照亮茶几，酒杯裡的沈澱和杯口的口紅印呼應著，軟木塞還杵在開瓶器上。這小東西——高訪在心裡哀嘆，暴殄天物呢。

高訪頜下的肩背終於覺察到不屬於自己的重量。司澄緩慢地掙扎了幾下，意識到徒勞，就轉過身來一頭埋進姊姊的頸窩，抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起來。小丫頭看著溫溫和和的，其實比誰都倔。突然哭成這樣，估計又是因為那位新銳。高訪圈住妹妹的腰，抓抓她後腦的頭髮，保持著後傾的姿勢，一動也不動地摟著司澄。司澄情緒平復得很快，不一會就把高訪往外推，手背呼嚕嚕地蹭平臉上的淚痕。高訪摸索著扯出兩張抽紙疊出尖角，幫她剔掉眼尾溶開的眼線。司澄翻著眼睛，任由紙巾從眼角挪到唇邊。她自己覺得唇釉已經掉沒了，看高訪這樣，肯定又蹭花了。這個小而尷尬的事實像帶刺的稻草，她嘴一癟，眼淚又崩不住地掉下來。高訪束手無策地放下紙巾，伸手去抓酒瓶。「你不准喝！」司澄搶著說，跳起來越過高訪把只剩瓶底的紅酒拽進懷裡抱緊。「你不可以喝！」看她兇巴巴的樣子，高訪幾乎憋不住笑。「好——」她應道。「醒酒器都沒有，我喝什麼？你這可是浪費啊知道嗎。」小鹿一樣的眼睛眨巴眨巴，在昏暗的燈光下又亮晶晶的了。

「哎喲⋯⋯」高訪又嘆。她這聲輕如煙縷，反倒熏化了司澄最後一點防備。

「她拒絕我了。」

高訪沒急著應話。

司澄四指攥著酒瓶的細頸，目光緩緩熨過酒標上的義大利語。「梵偲不適合她。」整點了，掛鐘指針喀啪彈了一下。

「那什麼適合她？」

司澄慢悠悠地低頭俯身，臉貼著瓶子，閉著眼睛囁嚅著回答：「我也不知道⋯⋯」

高訪看著她的長捲髮。棕色的，一縷縷，垂在膝蓋邊。她哼著之前絞盡腦汁寫成的曲子，指尖在大腿上彈跳般按下和弦。「司澄。」高訪喊。

「嗯——？」

「你覺得她適合你嗎？」高訪知道肯定會惹小姑娘生氣。可能是溶在眼淚裡暈開的紅色唇彩染醉了她的理智，她終於無法控制自己地把這個問題問出了口。思考花了司澄很長時間。她遲疑地抬頭，又緩慢地露出不悅的表情。「你怎麼能這麼說！」她斥道，一臉驚怒受傷。她們都不是情緒化的人，任何反應表現到這個程度已經很明顯。高訪也不知自己的脾氣從何而起。她一把奪回酒瓶磕在桌上，迎著司澄的目光逼問：「不是嗎？司澄。你真的覺得她適合你？」

「我又不用她適合我！」司澄喊出這幾個字，眼睛霎時紅了一圈。她迴避著高訪的眼神，反反覆覆地重申，說到最後憋不住眼淚，終於放棄抵抗撲向前，頭埋進高訪懷裡。高訪的手虛環著司澄，給她留出抽身的空間。但司澄抬頭親吻姊姊的時候，高訪也沒有拒絕。

相反，高訪伸出指尖捧著司澄的臉，在細亂鼻息間啜品單寧的酸澀。指緣擦過頸下的癢意讓司澄開口呼氣。她嘟囔了一句什麼，高訪沒聽清。

司澄枕著沙發的扶手。她仰躺著，流淌的酒精帶來的飄忽感宛如置身水上。她想起每年夏天的溫德默湖，還有帶著槳的小船。湖上有風。槳葉推開湖水，在船向前的時候拍擊水面。啪嗒，啪嗒。她向上扯高裙襬，一條腿搭著靠背，放任自己被推著漂向更遠的地方。司澄沒有更多的動作，漂蕩的細浪把她拉扯到湖中央。

她在柔波裡緩緩下沉，觸底而後蹬出水面，攥著高訪的手腕，把她也從舷邊扯進夏日午後的湖水中。

因為工作的關係，司澄總是把指甲剪得很短，不像精緻到指尖每個月光顧一次沙龍的高訪。她顴骨上滿是餘韻的紅，含著下巴咯咯笑，憑藉一點醉後的莽撞伸手去扯姊姊的吊襪帶。她蜷起指尖，用觸碰寶石稜面的方式撫摸高訪溫暖濕潤的核心，在高訪悶哼出聲時揚起下巴和她接吻。

高訪盤在腦後的頭髮散了。她配合著司澄的動作解開襯衫的釦子，趁著司澄翻身跨坐在自己腿上時笑罵：「小壞蛋，現在你滿意了？」司澄的膝蓋抵在高訪腿間，她見高訪笑著，也抬起嘴角，笑嘻嘻地沉腰向下，就著姊姊抬腿的節律磨蹭自己。高訪在即將高潮時總是憋著氣。起初司澄動靜不大，但總會接連不斷地翻弄出響聲，但隨著次數增多，她也愈趨安靜。此刻司澄低著頭，很認真地含嘬著高訪的乳尖。高訪伸出空閒著的那隻手捏住司澄的下巴。她迫使妹妹抬頭湊近，額頭相抵。她們緊貼著，目不轉睛凝視鏡像般的另一張臉，動作同頻，嚴絲合縫。她們連高潮時的表情都是相似的——湖波總是擺往同一個方向。

一切以司澄最後的一聲嗚咽作結。她們糾纏著腿躺在沙發上，司澄的臉貼著高訪的小腹，指尖按著和弦一路上滑，蹭到高訪的肩頭。她撐起身體和高訪接吻，嘴唇相觸間滑入似夢非夢的恍惚。

或許可以歸為醉後的幻想——高訪身上的溫度又讓她想起湖區的童年回憶。湖上溫吞的日光，細浪拍打船舷，岸邊的木屋和林木⋯⋯還有坡上成片的黃花。


End file.
